needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracks
This level guide is based around the idea that the player is playing each level for the first time. This is for players just starting out, but this is good to refer to when you're stuck! Need For Madness: 1. Stage 1: The Introductory Stage This level is pretty straight forward. Use the jumps to get power, and go through the hoop when needed. Just pass through the checkpoints until you win. *2. Contrary To Popular Belief This level is also pretty easy, just race and hope for the best. Unlocks Max Revenge. Cut corners when possible. *3. Do The Snake Dance The first (recommended) wasting level, it is also the first in which the Fixing Hoop is not part of the track, and thus requires going out of the way to get it. *4. Grapefruit Power A one-lap marathon, this track is only suitable for racing. With a hoop near ground level, cars have the opportunity to fix themselves with ease. Parts of this track can be skipped due to checkpoint placement. Unlocks Lead Oxide. *5. He Is Coming For You Next There are two ways to beat this level. One is to waste EL KING with the help of the traps, and the other is to race while avoiding those traps and EL KING. Both are rather tricky, so don't let your guard down! If you want to waste, then try to lure EL KING into the traps. Also notice that there is a glitch in the original version that makes Formula 7 indestructible. Go under the Checkpoint Wreck and go back and forth till indestructible. Then finish racing. *6. Paninaro, Caninaro, Let's Fly! The first level with the Giant Ramps, this is a racing level stunt track that would be fairly easy if not for one factor - EL KING races backwards. Worse, by the time you've made it halfway around the track, and landing from the second jump, he will be there waiting for you. Unlocks EL KING. *7. When In Danger, Just Chill Out The only track with the Railings hazard, it is one of the easiest due to the AI cars' confusion and propensity to waste themselves. Caution: The fixing hoop is over a spike forest. Obviously one of the easiest levels, even if you are not talented at wasting. *8. The Fast and the Furious + Radical This is another marathon track, made for Radical One, with long stretches of high jumps and low jumps. Keep your power at the max to race, and remain in control at all times. Wasting is also possible, but very difficult. Unlocks Radical One. Use Formula 7, but be aware of EL KING, who may be wasting. Other opponents may waste themselves due to poor strength. *9. Beach Arcade Dream This track is better suited for racing, being huge - Dr Monstaa can easily outrun you and get on with the race. If you want to waste, use EL KING and go for the fast cars first. *10. Confusion in an Illusion The hardest level. There is no guidance arrow, so if you get knocked off the track, it is almost impossible to race. Wasting is also difficult, because you never know where the other cars are. Worse, Monstaa will target you before long. Unlocks Dr Monstaa. *11. The Mad Party A true demolition derby track. There is no hoop, and only two small jumps. Completes the game and unlocks NFM2. Use Dr Monstaa to waste, as there is 11 laps. If EL KING is present, waste all the other cars and finish the race. Need For Madness 2: *1. Stage 1: The Introductory Stage This is basically the same as the first one, with part of it sand and only three laps. *2. Let The Dream Begin A mirrored version of Contrary To Popular Belief . This is really easy because you can take shortcuts, but the other cars can't. Racing is highly suggested in this level. Unlocks Drifter X. *3. Arrested By The Man A prematurely difficult level due to Sword of Justice being continually on the chase, it is advisable to take a strong but still fast car like MAX Revenge, Drifter X or Lead Oxide. Kool Kat may seem like an option, but is not recommended. *4. Twisted Revenge Waste the cars in this one. Save Sword of Justice for last, as he may help you take out some of the other cars. Unlocks Sword of Justice. A strong car is suggested. The best choice is Lead Oxide. *5. Centrifugal Rush, Under Water? Use Sword of Justice in this one; you can either race or waste. If the former, take plenty of shortcuts. *6. The Stretch This is not a level for wasting, as it is a linear track with only one lap required. Unlocks High Rider. If you try to waste, the cars will abandon you, as no car will try to waste, not even Sword Of Justice or M A S H E E N. *7. The Garden Of The King Identical to He Is Coming For You Next with blue instead of yellow lighting. If you choose to waste, use Sword of Justice instead of Lead Oxide. *8. Maximum Overfly A level similar to Paninaro, Caninaro, Let's Fly!, it is a large stunt track in which EL KING will try to waste any car on the middle stretch of the track, by the hoop. Unlocks EL KING. You will also be introduced to the giant ramp, which is probably why the level is called "Maximum Overfly". *9. Majestic Duty Use EL KING and waste the others. Have fun! *10. Ghosts and Magic Similar to The Fast and the Furious + Radical, you are racing against Mighty Eight. Keep your power at max, never land upside down, and do not use the Quarterpipes. Unlocks Mighty Eight. Formula 7 and High rider are the best choices. *11. Rolling with the Big Boys This one is slightly easier than the previous, just race with your newly acquired Mighty Eight and avoid MASHEEN at all costs. If you plan to waste, Use EL KING. *12. Suddenly the King becomes Santa's Little Helper The name of this stage gives a little hint about who to use, so just use the "King" and waste everyone. If you can't do it, just race with Mighty Eight and avoid everyone. Unlocks MASHEEN. *13. Digger's Revenge Use M A S H E E N to waste, but be fast; only two laps for Radical One and the other fast cars to win. *14. The Gun Run Another one-lap marathon, use a fast car to try to outrun Radical One. On the last Giant Ramp, go sideways or else you will hit the backwards-facing jumps and surely lose. Unlocks Radical One. Use Mighty Eight, but High rider and Formula 7 are second choices. A very useful trick is to knock Radical One out to the finishing checkpoint right next to the starting one, as he will guard the final checkpoint instead on racing. If this does not happen, then you will have a good start. *15. Dances with Monsters A near-copy of Beach Arcade Dream, use the same strategy: Race with Radical One, or use MASHEEN to waste. Avoid MASHEEN and Dr Monstaa who will stop at nothing to waste you. *16. 4 Dimensional Vertigo The hardest level in the game, this level is a broken, scattered mess which is insanely difficult to race or waste. If the former, take Radical One, do your best to find the checkpoints, and skip as much track as you can. If the latter, take EL KING - MASHEEN is too slow - and target the fast cars - Monstaa, Radical One, Mighty Eight, and High Rider - first. Unlocks Dr Monstaa. *17. The Mad Party Identical to the final stage of the first game, except it has 10 laps, not 11. Racing is still not recommended. Use M A S H E E N for an easy win, or use Dr Monstaa if M A S H E E N and EL KING is not there. I hope this helps! PS: Check out the Challenges and Achievements when you finish the game. Congratulations is a term of Need For Madness, which occurs when the player win the stage by racing and wasting. The "Congratulations" message is shaking after winning the final stage, The Mad Party.Category:Tracks